How to Prove You're Not Gay
by takefourmoments
Summary: When Hermione tells Ginny that Harry is gay, she refuses to believe it. After saying she can prove he isn't, Hermione puts her to the test. If Ginny can get Harry to kiss a girl in front of the entire school at breakfast, then she will fully believe that


Ginny Weasley entered the Gryffindor common room after Quidditch practice at eight o'clock one Saturday night. A group of girls sat next to the fire laughing and discussing something. Since she was friends with all of them, she began to walk over to where they sat. Laney Dunaway, a loud third year and fellow quidditch play, sat on the floor in front of the couch with wide eyes. 

"Are you serious?" She asked loudly. Hermione Granger, Ginny's best friend and future sister in law hushed her.

"Laney! Keep it down. We don't want many people to know." Lavender Brown added. Ginny scrunched her eyebrow's together as she walked over to join he girls. They all smiled when she sat down on the arm of Hermione's chair.

"Hey girls." She smiled. "How's it going?"

"Great!" Jamie Melia cried out. Jamie and Jackie Melia were twins and best friends. They often reminded her of her brother's by the way they where loud and often trying to be funny.

"Yea, it's been nice." Jackie smiled mischievously. Ginny almost missed Laney's elbow into Jackie's ribs.

"What you all up to." Ginny asked with a innocent smile. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Nothing."

"Tell me." Ginny said simply. Lavender grinned.

"I will." Lavender said excitedly. If Ginny had been facing Hermione she would have seen the killer glare the girl sent Lavender's way.

"Now, Lavender, I thought we agreed that Ginny wasn't going to hear about this." Hermione said in her strict, McGonagall voice.

"About what?" Ginny asked scratching her arm.

"No..." Parvati Patil tilted her head and smiled. "You agreed."

"She is going to argue!"

"So..."

"She will disagree with what ever we say!"

"Yea..." Lavender shook her head. "It doesn't matter. She needs to know." Ginny listened to the three bicker back and forth with her patience thinning.

"No she doesn't!"

"Yea. She does."

"Just...tell me." Ginny said sharply through gritted teeth.

"Okay." Lavender smiled at her. "We have been talking recently about this."

"But!" Hermione's protest was ignored.

"And..."

"Well, we have suspicions that..." She looked uneasy and glanced at Laney, Jamie and Jackie.

"We think Harry's gay." Jackie and Jamie said together. Ginny gaped at them. Silence fell over all of them as Ginny's anger rose.

"I can't...believe you all think that! It's...absurd!" She stood off the chair and spun on Hermione. "You think this too?" She asked in a slight yell and Hermione flinched.

"Well...Gin." Hermione started. "It's kind of obvious. I mean, he doesn't date...ever."

"So?" She stared at Hermione. "Just because he doesn't date...that doesn't mean anything."

"I've tried setting him up before and he won't." She smiled sadly. "He always says, 'I don't want to date. I don't have time to date. Dating isn't for me.'"

"Okay...so maybe he doesn't want to date." Ginny pointed out.

"Exactly." Laney said and Ginny smiled thinking someone finally agreed with her. "He doesn't want to date, because only girls like him." Ginny groaned.

"No. He isn't gay."

"We think so..." Jackie muttered. Ginny turned around and faced her friends. They were all looking slightly sheepish.

"No." She said sternly. "I'll prove it to you!" She proclaimed.

"Fine!" Hermione stood and slammed the book that had been sitting in her lap shut. "Ginny, you want to prove he isn't gay?"

"Yea, and I will."

"Then have him kiss a _girl_ in front of the school tomorrow at breakfast." Hermione stated and Ginny stared at her.

"What?" Ginny said shortly. "How do you want me to manage this?"

"I don't know. Figure it out!" Hermione said and Ginny glared at her.

"He's not gay. I'll show you all." Then she stomped off and out of the common room to find Harry. The girls watched her go.

"Why is she sticking up for him so strongly, anyways?" Jamie asked once the door had shut behind her.

"Because Harry is one of her best friends." Laney pointed out. "She's protecting his reputation."

"Also, she had been head over heels in love with Harry since she was 11." Hermione said quietly. She had retaken her seat and was staring at her hands.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" All five girls yelled. Hermione nodded.

"Yea, she learned to hide it in her fourth year. She has always thought that Harry would never give her the time of the day. So she tried getting over him. Then in her fifth year, they became friends and she came crying to me about how she had always loved him. And always would." Hermione stared at the girls.

"Ah..." Lavender said sadly.

"I comforted her..." She continued. "She told me that Harry would never like her more than a friend. Then I found out the really surprising news." Hermione smiled.

"What?" Laney asked.

"Harry was in love with her." Hermione said simply and since fell over them.

"But..." Parvati scratched her forehead with a very well manicured hand.

"Hermione, you just told us..." Jamie looked to her sister and then Jackie looked at Hermione.

"...that Harry was gay." Jackie finished.

"Right. Only because I knew that with the reason's I had come up with, to why Harry _could_ be gay, that you all would believe me."

"So you tricked us?" Lavender asked.

"Bloody Hell..." Laney muttered.

"Yes, but only for the good of Ginny and Harry. Them two are so in love that it's crazy. I had to help. And I knew that once I convinced you all and Ginny came over, you all would _have_ to tell her. I also knew that she would deny it with a passion. So then I could tell her that she would have to make him kiss someone..."

"And he will kiss her..." Laney finished finally catching on.

"It's brilliant, Hermione!" -

After Quidditch practice, Harry always stayed behind after the team. He would get ready to leave with them and then at the last minute, say he had to stay for some reason. No one ever argued, considering they were all tired. A time or two Ginny had asked him if he wanted her to stay with him, but he would always turn her down.

Ginny was one of the reason's he liked staying out here alone. It gave him time to clear his head of her, since she seemed to always find away into them. Being out here gave him time to let his emotion's settle. You see, he had discovered around five months ago that he was madly in love with Ginny Weasley. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Around the time he discovered his love for Ginny, he found his love for star-gazing. And not wanting to seem like a sissy he didn't tell anyone. So walking out the middle of the quidditch pitch, he lay on his back, staring at the sky.

He found the stars fascinating. They seemed soothing and peaceful. It was like an escape from the world. And with things like Voldemort still being alive, he needed more escapes than anyone realized.

"Hmm...Potter...didn't know you had a fondness for lying on the ground staring at the sky." Harry about jumped out of his skin. He didn't have to sit up to see who it was. He knew her voice anywhere.

"Hey, Gin."

"Hey." She walked over and stared down at him. "Mind if I join you?"

"No." He answered while thinking that there was nothing he would like better. She lowered her self next to him and lay beside him, their arms and legs touching. For a few minutes they both just lay there, Harry trying to ignore the feelings going through him and wondering what Ginny was thinking.

"You do this often?" Ginny asked after a few minutes.

"After every practice."

"So this is where you disappear to!" She said with a laugh. "I don't see why you won't let me stay with you..." She frowned.

"Yea...I like it out here. I just didn't know if you would." He lied smoothly.

"Why do you like it?"

"I don't know." Harry mumbled not ready to admit his stargazing hobby.

"Liar." She looked at him with a smile. Harry turned his head and smiled back.

"You caught me." _In more than one way..._ Their faces were close and when she continued to stare into his eyes, that knowing smile on her face, he turned away and frowned.

"I just like the stars, okay?" He mumbled a childish stubbornness in his voice. Ginny laughed and turned on her side. She moved slightly closer (how, Harry couldn't figure) and laid her head on is shoulder. He had to literally force him self not to flinch or stiffen.

"Harry..." She was staring up at him, but he didn't dare meet her gaze again. "Your odd. But...I like it. I like you." She laughed and placed her arm on his chest. "It's all sort of sweet. You liking star gazing. It's something I would figure only love sick men do." She paused and drummed her fingers across his chest. "That or gay ones."

"Are you trying to call me gay Gin?" He asked his throat tight at the drumming of her fingers on his chest.

"Yep." Ginny said seriously.

"Ha." He laughed harshly. "I'm not gay Gin."

"Really?" She said disbelief in her voice. "I think you are."

"Well...I'm not."

"Prove it." She said stretching her arm across his stomach in a manner that she was almost hugging him. His throat was so tight now. And his heart was racing. And Ginny knew it. "Nervous Harry?"

"N-not really." He stammered.

He was lying. She knew it. She could feel his nervousness in his heart racing, and was just happy he couldn't feel hers. She knew he was nervous and she couldn't figure out why. She was only nervous because she had never been so bold around him before. With her arm stretched across his stomach she was pressed fully against him...and liking it.

He couldn't be gay. He just couldn't. But if he wasn't, why was the subject of him being gay making him nervous? Using him to push her self, she sat up and stared down at him.

"You really are gay, aren't you?" She frowned. "I can't believe it. They were right." She muttered under her breath. But Harry must of heard it because his eyes turned to slits.

"Who was right?"

"Hermione and the girls. They tried to tell me you were gay and I denied it for you. But..." She grimaced. "I can't believe your gay..."

"I'm not gay!" He was now also sitting up. Harry had a strong glare on his face and looked capable of killing. Ginny bit her lip.

"I want to believe you. Really..." She sighed.

"Well, believe it or not, it's the truth." He stared into her eyes and she titled her head to the side.

"Alright. Fine." She smiled.

"Fine what?" He asked with a sigh. The glare left his eyes and he lied back down.

"I want you to prove it."

"Why?"

"Not to me. To everyone else." Ginny said a little unsure. She wasn't sure if he was going to go for it.

"Why should I?" He asked staring straight up. She bit her lip again.

"Well...It's your reputation."

"Sure, but I know it's a lie."

"Harry..." She lied back down next to him. "It's all really simple what you have to do."

"I don't care..."

"Harry..." she mumbled. "Please."

"You know...Gin?"

"What?"

"You seem to care more about this than I do." Harry said with a smile. She could tell he didn't mean anything by it but she blushed slightly.

"Well, your my friend and all..."

"Yea..." He looked at her and she smiled. "What do I have to do?" He asked with a sigh.

"Really?" She smiled. "You only have to kiss a girl." She frowned as he began to pale.

"What?"

"Hermione said that if I wanted to get you to prove your not gay, then you had to kiss one girl at breakfast tomorrow."

"Hermione said this?" He asked a glare coming from him in full force.

"Yea.."

"Damn her...Forget it. I'm not doing it."

"What?"

"I'm not doing it." Harry said sharply. Ginny once again sat up.

"What? Why?"

"I can't." He mumbled.

"You _can't_" She frowned. "Why?"

"Because."

"Saying that makes me once again think your gay. It's only one girl..."

"Yea..." He stood up quickly and glared down at her. "Saying it's _only_ one girl, is kinda hard for me when there is only _one_ I am up to kissing right now."

"So...kiss her." Ginny stood up to and followed him when he walked off. Her heart was sinking. He must like some girl if he would kiss only her.

"I can't" He said sighing.

"WHY?" Ginny brushed a piece of her red hair from her face only to have the wind blow it back. Harry stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"You wouldn't understand." He said then began walking again. She glared at his back before chasing after him.

"You do know. That Lavender Brown and Laney Dunaway were two of the girls trying to convince me you were gay." Harry stopped in his tracks. "So, other wise, If you don't do this, the whole school will think your gay by noon." Then with a satisfied smile at his angry look, she walked away.

Apparently, he did care a little about his reputation. Or he wouldn't care that the two biggest mouths in school, believed he was gay. Now, maybe, he would actually kiss the girl. But Ginny wasn't so sure she wasn't him to any more.

The next morning, Ginny sat at the table, twisting her hands, with Hermione who was smiling so big, that Ginny thought her face might crack. In order to occupy her wringing hands, she reached for a piece of bacon.

Harry hadn't arrived yet and breakfast was over in 30 minutes. She didn't think he was coming. It was getting to late and he was usually here by now. And she wasn't so sure she wanted him to come. When she saw him garb his _one_ girl, she knew that she just might burst out crying. She stuffed the bacon in her mouth and closed her eyes.

But...he had to come. He had to. Even though she didn't really believe that he was gay, she didn't want Hermione or anyone spreading rumors about him. She opened her eyes and looked down the table. Lavender and Parvati sat together with their heads close, whispering about something. No doubt Harry.

Jamie and Jackie were sitting a few seats down from them, being loud and acting silly as usual. Laney sat with her best friend (and Ginny knew they would one day date) Andy Matthews. The Great Hall's doors opened and all seven of the girls head snapped to the front.

An angry, yet nervous looking Harry, walked over to their table. He shot a glare at all seven of them, saving Ginny's for last. When he reached their table, he grabbed Ginny's hand in his and yanked her from her seat.

"You asked for this." he murmured quietly. Confused she followed behind him, her hand enveloped in his. He stopped in front of the doors and turned around. After waving to the entire school and then sending the girls at the Gryffindor table (who where all smiling happily) a sarcasm filled smile, turned to Ginny.

He placed his hand on her cheek and took a small step closer. If her feet hadn't of grown roots she would have stepped away, but she seemed to be in shock. Her mouth had gone dry at his touch and her heart was pounding.

"What are you doing?" She croaked out.

"I told you that you asked for it." He said running a finger just below eyebrow making her eyes close. The next thing she knew, his lips brushed across hers once, then twice. Chills ran through her as he pressed his lips against hers.

Dry mouthed and kissing wasn't something she enjoyed being, so, not realizing what it could do, she licked her top lip slightly. Bad, bad mistake. Especially when your standing in a room full of gawking people, six giggling gryffindor girls and a staff table full of teachers.

The moment his tongue touched her lip she pushed away and stared at him. His eyes stayed closed for a few seconds, then opened.

"Gin I..." He stared at her as the tears filled her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you doing this?" Pulling her hand from his, she turned and walked out of the Great Hall. After a few moments time and a glare Hermione's way, he took off after her.

"Well..." Dumbledore said with a grin as the door slammed shut behind Harry. "That was entertaining. Everybody back to their food." People laughed and some girl's groaned sadly at the thought of Harry kissing someone. Ron on the other hand turned to Hermione.

"Did you know about this?" He asked slightly angered that his best friend had just made out with his little sister in front of the entire school. Hermione laughed nervously.

"Sort of..."

"Ginny!" She could hear him yelling, but she wasn't going to stop. "Ginny wait!"

"Leave me alone Harry Potter." She yelled behind her, almost out of breath. She as crying and not for the reason she expected to be. She wasn't crying because Harry had kissed his _one_ girl. She was crying because he had kissed _her_.

"No!" He hollered back. She could tell by the volume of his voice he was gaining on her so she slowed to a stop. He finally caught up and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"What do you want?" She muttered, turning around so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Why'd you run?" He asked as a answer to her question.

"Why not? Why stay and be humiliated in front of the entire school?" she asked loudly.

"What are you talking about?" He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, frowning at her tears.

"I thought you were my friend."

"What?...I am."

"Then how can you play with my feelings that way."

"Ginny..." He stared into her tear filled eyes. "I really don't know what you mean."

"Tell me something Harry." Ginny said shrugging her shoulder and knocking his hand off.

"Anything."

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"To prove I wasn't gay, remember."

"But why me? What about that girl?"

"Oh..." He looked away and she stared at him.

"Why did you have to kiss _me_?" Harry glanced back at her then away again. He closed his eyes and then looked at her sadly. She figured that there was no reason, that he just had to prove he was innocent. "I...I see."She turned away from him and began to walk back up to the castle. Harry's quiet voice stopped her.

"Gin..." He walked to her and hugged her from behind. Her arms where pressed against her side and her head was held up as she stared straight ahead. He kissed her crown and laid his head on hers.

"Why?" She asked once more, hoping he answered.

"Because I love you, I guess." Neither of them moved. Harry, waiting her response. Ginny, to shocked to move. After a few moments, Harry squeezed his eyes shut painfully and released her. "But, I guess you don't feel the same."

Confused Ginny watched him walk away. Didn't feel the same way? Oh Bloody Hell she didn't. Finally recovering from the initial shock of his confession, she quickly caught up with him and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"What?" He asked quickly, pressing his fingers into his eyes to stop the tears.

"Don't go."

"Why? There is nothing left to say or do here." He pulled away from her and continued walking.

"I love you, you idiot!" She said loudly. He spun around quickly to find Ginny withher head slightly bowed, tears in her eyes.

"Really?" He asked taking a step towards her. He put his hand under her chin and pulled her head up

"Always have."

Later that afternoon, after walking around the lake for a while together, Ginny and Harry returned to the common room. Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Laney and the twins were once again sitting by the fire.

At the sight of Ginny and Harry's angry looks, the six girls quickly shut up and all stared at their hands. Harry pulled Ginny to a empty chair by the fire and sat down. Ginny plopped down on top of him and stared at the girls. Harry had told her about confessing to Hermione, his feelings for her. He told her that after working it out in his head, he had figured that this was all some grand scheme of Hermione's and that he was meant to kiss her.

He had also added that he _really_ enjoyed kissing her...

"You all should be ashamed of your self." She said sternly. At once all the girls began apologizing. During the rambling of the six girls, the story unfolded and by the end both Ginny and Harry were smiling.

"I should actually be thanking you I guess. Considering you all told me that he was gay, to get me upset." She frowned. "I'm rather gullible huh? But then again...you all would be upset to if you were told that the boy you had loved for half of your life was gay."

"Yea, but I'm glad it worked." Hermione mumbled.

"Us too!" The rest of the group said in unison.

"It took you both long enough." A male voice said coming up from behind Hermione's chair. Everyone turned to stare at Ron.

"What?" Hermione asked. "You got furious with me when I told you what we did."

"Only because I thought you had ruined their chances." He walked around her chair and sat on her lap in the same manner Ginny was on Harry's.

"Ron!" Hermione's voice was muffled underneath him. "Get off!"

"Can't it's your punishment." Ron smiled and everyone laughed when they heard Hermione huff loudly.

A while later, with the predicament behind them (and Ron now _under_ Hermione) Ginny hugged her arm's around Harry's neck. She whispered something in his ear and then he kissed her hard.

"I love you Gin."

"Right back at ya, Mr. Potter." She said smiling. Ron wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"I love you too man!" He said and jumping off Hermione, he sat on Ginny hugging them both.

"Sorry Ron. I don't go that way."

"No. He sure doesn't." Ginny said with a smile as she pushed Ron off her. Then she turned back around and brushed her mouth with Harry's. "He has definitely proved he is far from gay...to me at least. And if it's the only way he can prove he isn't gay, then everyone will just have to take my word for it." She smiled. "'Cause I absolutely refuse to share!"

"Right!' Laney said as Ginny and Harry kissed again. "Unless of course...Ginny is a guy..." Everyone rolled their eyes as Laney laughed at her own joke.

The End.

* * *

** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the charaters. I DO own the plot along with my own charcters. (Laney Dunaway, Jamie and Jackie Melia and Andy Matthews. All of who are featured in some of my other hp fics.)**


End file.
